So Alone
by ScaryBones
Summary: Raven's depressed. The goths can help. I didn't forget about this story! I'm working on the next chapter right now, as of Feb 1. 2013! :D
1. Chapter 1

**I really like the goth kids and I've only written, like, one story with them in it, so I'm going to start another.**

**I have a bunch of stories in a notebook and I've gotten used to their names in there, so here's who they are in this story:**

**Henrietta- everyone knows her- the fat chick with the awesome hair**

**Evan- tall curly-haired goth, the one with the cane**

**Thorne- Red-streaked-haired goth kid with the purple shoes. I still call him Dylan, but I'm just gonna pretend that they call him Thorne because it's his goth name ;P**

**Panda- littlest one. Georgie is his real name but they call him Panda. That's what he looks like!**

**Raven- Stan**

xxx

"I heard that they're closing down that diner we go to," Henrietta said. The goths looked at her.

"Figures," Thorne mumbled, putting down his poetry book. He looked at Evan, who shrugged.

"Where are we going to get our coffee now?" Panda asked Henrietta. She smiled down at him from her post on Evan's bed.

"We can make our own, I guess," she said, and shrugged. She glanced at Evan and he nodded.

"Can we go there one last time?" Panda asked.

"Might as well," Evan said, and stood from his corner. He picked up his cane and pulled his trench coat on. "Come on."

The goths followed him without a word. They walked down the street, ignoring people's stares and laughs. Evan led their way until they reached the diner. A "going-out-of-business" sign hung on the window.

The waitress that always served them sighed as they entered.

"Listen, kids, you guys have come in here everyday for years," she said. "Where are you gonna go as soon as this place closes?"

"Same place you'll go," Henrietta said. "Back to a crappy house where no one cares."

"I'll miss you kids." The waitress led them to their table and left without waiting for their order. She knew what they came for.

Georgie played with the salt and pepper shakers as the goths waited.

"Oh, crap," Thorne said suddenly. "Look over there."

The goths turned their heads in the direction Thorne was looking.

"Whoa," Henrietta said.

There was a teen a couple booths away who had his head on the table. His hair was messy and it looked like he'd been wearing the same clothes for a couple days.

"Is he dead?" Panda whispered. Henrietta rolled her eyes.

"Let's go check it out."

"Wait," Evan ordered. "I'll go." He stood without another word and walked to the booth. He sat across from the teen as the goths watched. The teen raised his head and Evan's mouth opened slightly. The other boy looked like he was about to leave but Evan grabbed his arm and said something.

"What the hell is happening?" Dylan asked. Henrietta shrugged.

"Maybe he's asking him to join."

Evan stood from the table and held his hand out. The other teen took it and Evan pulled him up. The older goth gave them a dirty look and they looked away. They heard him coming towards them.

Finally he was at their table.

"This is Raven," Evan said, and stepped out of the teen's way. Everyone's jaw dropped. The stranger bit his lip. His face was tear-streaked and he had dark circles under his eyes. But they were mostly surprised by _who_ he was.

"Raven?" Thorne asked.

"Sit down," Evan told him, and Raven slid into the booth. Evan sat down beside him and gave the goths a glare.

"Is it really Raven?" Henrietta asked, and he looked over at her. She studied his face and smiled. "It really is you."

Raven blushed and bit his lip again. The waitress showed up with their coffee and stared at the group. "Should I bring another coffee?"

Evan nodded and she went back toward the kitchen.

"Raven, you look...um," Thorne began. "Not like yourself." Henrietta kicked him under the table. "What happened?"

"Thorne," Evan growled.

"No, it's okay," Raven said. His voice cracked. He looked at Thorne. "It's just, everything's going wrong!" He took a deep breath before continuing. "My girlfriend dumped me, my parents are splitting up, my best friend isn't my friend anymore-"

Tears were forming in his eyes and Henrietta pressed his face against her chest. She glared at Thorne, and his expression turned guilty. "Sorry, Raven, I didn't mean to-"

"No, it's okay," Raven said, his voice muffled by Henrietta's boobs. He gently pulled away from her. "I just, I don't know."

The waitress put a coffee cup on the table and Evan paid her. He pushed the cup towards Raven. "Drink it."

Raven looked at him before picking up the mug and taking a sip. "Thanks," he said. "For, you know, everything."

Evan smiled slightly before drinking his own coffee. "Hurry up, we're going back to my place."

"Is Raven coming with us?" Panda asked. The goths turned towards said person.

"I don't know," Raven began.

"Yes." Evan finished his coffee and set the mug down. "Let's go." He stood and the other goths followed. Evan grabbed Raven's arm and pulled him along beside him.

xxx

"Sit on the bed," Evan ordered. Raven sat next to Henrietta. Thorne took a spot next to him. Even opened his closet door and began looking through it.

"Raven, I'm sorry about earlier," Thorne apologized, putting his hand on the teen's shoulder. Raven smiled.

"I told you, it's no big deal." He was in a better mood now, but was still a mess.

"Raven, here." Evan held out a black shirt and skinny jeans. "I don't know if these will fit you; they used to belong to me."

"Oh, Evan, you don't have to-"

"Take them." Evan held them in front of his face and Raven grabbed them. "You can use my shower; it's down the hall."

"Are you sure?" Raven asked. Evan looked at him. "Thanks."

Raven stood from the bed and headed for the door. "Just put the clothes you have on now in the hamper, and I'll wash them."

"Kay." He closed the door after him.

"Dude, I can't believe it's really him," Thorne said after they heard the shower running. "He's all skinny. I thought he'd be a jock in high school."

"Well, don't tell him that," Henrietta said. "I think he's been through enough."

"Hey, I apologized," Thorne said. "And I didn't mean skinny in a bad way. He looks hot."

Evan gave him a look.

"What? You know he is! That's why you held him the whole way home."

"I held him because he needed it, asshole," Evan said.

"Whatever."

"Knock it off, you guys," Henrietta scolded. She looked at Evan. "Is he in our group, or what's going on?"

"I'm gonna ask him if he wants in," Evan said. "If he says no, then whatever, he can leave if he wants."

The shower stopped and the goths became silent.

"Um, Evan?" Raven asked. He opened the door a crack. "Do you have a belt, or something?"

"Are they too loose?" Evan asked.

"A little." Evan stood and went to his closet. He found a studded belt and held it out. Raven came into the room and grabbed the belt. He put it through the loops and tightened it. "Thanks."

Thorne cursed under his breath. Raven looked over at him.

"What?"

"Nothing, it looks good on you," Thorne said. "Really good."

"Thanks." Raven blushed and looked away.

"Are you guys spending the night?" Evan asked, giving Thorne a look.

"Sure," Henrietta said, and Panda nodded. Thorne shrugged.

"Yeah, I guess."

"Raven?" All eyes turned to the skinny jean-clad teen.

"Uh, if you want me to," he said, biting his lip again.

"All right, then," Evan said. "I'm gonna go take a shower."

xxx


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two because I didn't want the first chapter to be so long.**

"Hold still!" Thorne exclaimed.

"Sorry, but you keep poking me!" Raven cried, and crossed his arms.

"I'm almost done." Thorne held Raven's face and continued putting eyeliner on him. "There."

"Here, put this on him." Henrietta threw a choker to Thorne and he put it around Raven's neck.

"Now smudge it," Thorne said to Raven.

"The choker or the make-up?" Raven joked. Thorne rolled his eyes and grabbed Raven's face. He brushed his finger along the eyeliner around Raven's eyes. "Ow!"

"Perfect," Thorne said, admiring his work. "Just wait until Evan sees it."

"I can't believe that stupid place is closing down!" Henrietta sighed. "Now we're gonna have to buy grounds from the store."

"And a coffee maker," Panda pointed out. "And filters."

"Grr!" Henrietta growled.

"I think we have a coffee maker in our attic," Raven offered. "My grandpa used to drink it."

"Cool, you think you could get it?" Henrietta asked.

"Yeah, I guess."

"What?" Evan came into the room.

"Raven's bringing a coffee maker over so we don't have to buy one," Thorne explained. "Look at him!"

Evan turned to Raven and his mouth opened slightly before curving into a smirk.

"He likes it," Thorne whispered as Evan turned away.

"Panda, do you want to sleep under the piano?" Evan asked, grabbing blankets from his closet. Panda smiled and nodded. Evan threw a blanket to him and he rushed under the piano and spread the blanket.

"I call the closet," Henrietta said, taking a blanket from Evan.

"Then Thorne and Raven will sleep on the bed with me," Evan said, throwing the two boys a heavy blanket. He cracked his neck before sitting on his bed. He scooted so that he was touching the wall. "Raven can have middle."

Said boy stood and crawled onto the bed. He positioned himself so that Evan was far enough away and Thorne would have room. The red streaked goth lay down beside Raven and covered them with the blanket.

"Thorne, turn off the lamp."

Darkness blanketed the room and Evan lay down. He turned so that he was facing the wall. Raven moved so the he was on his stomach and closed his eyes.

"Don't bang your head when you wake up, Panda," Thorne said into the darkness and the goths chuckled. He stretched and turned on his side so he was facing Raven. "Night."

"Night." Raven closed his eyes and Thorne watched him for a while. Raven's breaths became slow and calm. Slowly, Thorne scooted closer to him so that his stomach was touching Raven's left side. He smiled and put an arm around him.

"Thorne, what are you doing?" Evan's stern voice broke the silence. "Don't wake him up."

"I'm not," Thorne whispered. "I'm just '_holding him_'."

xxxx


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, so by now you can kind of tell that Thorne and Evan both like Raven. I've got this little picture of them on my computer that's inspiring me to keep this little "thing" going.**

xxx

"Stan, what the hell are you wearing?" was Kyle's, his so-called best friend, reaction to 'Raven'.

The newest goth smiled inside that Kyle talked to him, but Henrietta pushed him forward, and he frowned at Kyle. "I'm glad that you finally _notice_ me, Kyle."

"What are you talking about?" the redhead shouted, waving his math book around. He looked behind his friend at the goths and narrowed his eyes. "Oh,_ them again_? I can't believe this. Don't you know that they're just making whatever you're going through worse?"

"What are you talking about?" Raven asked. "They're helping me! They were there when I was depressed, unlike _you!_ 'I've got to study, Stan. And besides, it's not like she doesn't dump you every other day, anyways.' Do you know how that felt? You didn't even care, but _they_ did."

"Well, it's just a little pitiful that you still cry whenever she dumps you," Kyle said, rolling his eyes. "You'd think you'd expect it after a million times!"

"You don't know what you're talking about," the goth boy said. "It hurts every time, Kyle! But I guess you wouldn't know that because you've never taken any time from you're precious homework to _love_ anyone."

Kyle's mouth fell open in shock.

"You were never there to help me when I needed it, but when _you_ needed a ride to the store at three in the morning to buy graph paper, I got my sorry ass out of bed, stole the keys from my mom's purse, rolled the car out of the garage so I wouldn't _wake_ anybody, and _drove_ you to the store!"

"Whatever," Kyle said, closing his mouth. "But you just remember all the times I got in trouble because you came to my door in the middle of the night crying."

"And _you_ remember all the times my dad threatened to kick me out of the house if I kept 'stealing the car'."

"Whatever, you go ahead and be a goth," Kyle said. "But don't come crying to me when they realize you're just a pussy and dump you in an alley somewhere!"

"_Goodbye_, Kyle." The redhead clenched his jaw before turning around and stomping off.

"Whoa, good job, Rave!" Thorne exclaimed, grabbing Raven's shoulder. He didn't move. He stood still and Thorne slid his hand off the teen's shoulder.

"Raven, are you okay?" Henrietta asked softly. She turned him toward her, but he looked away.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he said, his voice shaky. Henrietta grabbed his face and forced him to look at her before wrapping her arms around him.

"It'll be fine," she said, stroking his hair. "You told him how you felt, got it all out." He sobbed quietly into her chest, running the make-up around his eyes. "Thorne, take him to the bathroom; conformists are staring like freakin' retards. Clean him up and ditch your classes with him. I'll see you at lunch."

xxx

"Are you going to be okay?" Thorne asked, finishing Raven's make-up. Raven jumped down from the sink and took a deep breath.

"I think so," he said. "Henrietta's right; I got out what was bugging me, and I think it's starting to help." He half-smiled at his reflection in the mirror as Thorne lit a cigarette.

"This'll help, too." Thorne handed him the smoke and Raven paused before taking a drag.

"Thanks, but I don't smoke that much anymore." He handed Throne the cancer stick and Thorne shrugged before putting it out.

"Don't tell Evan this, but I hate them," Thorne said. "In fact, I'm trying to quit. Panda already has." Thorne chuckled. Raven reached into his bag and pulled out a toothbrush and toothpaste. "You bring a toothbrush to school?"

"Yeah," Raven laughed. "I brought it so me and _her_ could make-out after lunch." He popped the toothbrush into his mouth and started brushing. "But I am so over her. I just need to get this taste out of my mouth."

He spit into the sink and gargled with water.

Thorne stared, dazed. "You have something right there," he said.

"Where?" Raven asked, looking at his reflection in the mirror.

"I'll get it." Raven turned to ask Thorne what he meant by that, but couldn't get one word out of his mouth before Thorne's crashed into it. Raven's eyes went wide and he grabbed Thorne's shoulders, but the red and black haired goth pressed into him and eventually Raven's hands released their grip. His eyes became wide again when Thorne's tongue found its way inside his mouth, but he slammed them shut and returned the guesture.

After a few minutes Thorne slid away from Raven, breathless.

"Aren't you straight?" Thorne asked, still panting.

"Well, technically I'm bi," Raven admitted. "But I've never been with a boy or anything." They continued to pant.

"Have you ever made out with a guy before?" Thorne asked once his breath was normal again.

"No, you're my first," Raven said. "Boy, first boy, I mean."

"Well, at least I have that," Thorne said, smiling.

"What are you talking about?" Raven asked.

"Well, Evan _so_wants you," Thorned said, chuckling.

"_Wants _me?" Raven asked, tilting his head. "What do you mean?"

"He wants to _fuck_you, Raven, jump your bones, ram you, whatever you wanna call it," Thorne said, a serious look on his face.

Raven was speechless. He gave Thorne a disbelieving look. "No he doesn't."

"The _hell _he doesn't!" The other goth yelled. "And he won't let any of us touch you until _he_ does."

"Are you serious?" Raven asked. "Why me? I thought he hated me!"

"Hate you? He's insane about you!" Thorne exclaimed, throwing his hands up. "That's why he let you stay. He made you pancakes, for Pete's sake! If that isn't a sure sign, then I don't know what is."

"He likes me." It wasn't a question, but a statement. "Well, when is he gonna...you know."

"I don't know," Thorne answered. "He's all weird about it. He's done it with me and Henrietta, seperately, of course."

"What?" Raven asked. "You've had sex with him?"

"Yeah," Thorne said.

"Did it...hurt?" Raven asked, blushing.

"Let me put it this way: Have you had sex with Wendy?" Thorne asked. Raven nodded, blushing more. "Did she scream?"

"No, I used lube," Raven said. Thorne sighed.

"Oh, boy," he said. "You're in for it. Okay, then, this is going to sound weird, but have you ever had anything shoved up your ass?"

"No!"

"Well, then I don't _know_how to describe it to you!" Thorne cried, exasperated. "And by the way, don't tell Evan about our kiss or anything I've said in here, kay?"

Raven nodded. "I'm gonna get to class. See you at lunch, kay Thorne?"

"Alright," Thorne said, sighing again. He laughed a little before walking out with Raven.

xxxx


	4. Chapter 4

"Dude, what happened?" Kenny asked when he saw his friend in the hallway. He gasped and whispered, "Did someone die?"

"No!" The noirette sighed. Kenny looked him over before shrugging.

"Did you hear about what Cartman did today?" he rambled. "Craig bet him that he couldn't eat twenty Twinkies. Boy, was _he_ wrong."

Stan couldn't help but smile at Kenny. Kenny didn't care how he looked. He knew that 'Raven' was still the same person.

"Oh, are you going to Kyle's tonight?" Kenny asked suddenly. The raven-haired teen frowned.

"Kenny, um, I gotta go," he said hurriedly. "But we'll talk later, okay?"

"Sure," Kenny said, and looked Stan over ahain before shrugging and going to flirt with Butters.

Raven walked away quickly. He was turning the corner of the hallway when he bumped into _her._

"Ow!" Wendy cried, dropping her books everywhere. She bent to pick them up. "I'm _so_sorry!" She looked up at the noirette and her mouth fell open. "Stan?"

He ignored her and bent down to help her with her books.

"What the hell are you wearing?" she asked, snatching her books out of his hands. He stayed kneeled on the floor. "Is that make up? Stan, if you think this is going to make me forgive you, you've got the wrong idea."

At this, he stood. "_Forgive me_?" he asked. "You're the one who broke up with me!"

"Don't yell," she said. "You're going to make a scene."

"How can you even say that?" he asked, ignoring her request. "You broke up with me, and you think I'm going to be the one to come crawling back?"

"That's how it always happens," she stated. "You mope around for a couple days, just enough time for me to get my fix of _real_ men, then you come back and buy me stuff."

Raven was silent for a long time.

"Take off all those clothes and make up and you can be my boyfriend right now," she said nonchalantly. "I got bored of Token."

His face went to total disgust. He looked away and took a deep breath. "No."

"What?" she asked, a little shocked.

"I'm not coming back, Wendy," he said. "Bye."

He turned to leave, but she stuck her foot out and tripped him. He caught himself with his wrists, but a crowd was forming. He stood up and shook his sore hands. Wendy smirked at him, daring him to hit her.

"Wendy, I'm not dealing with this," he said calmly. She glared and shoved him into a locker.

"What the hell is going on?" a female voice called from behind the crowd. Henrietta pushed her way forward and glared at the sight.

Wendy took a look from Stan to Henrietta and her mouth dropped open. "You're dating _her_?"

"No," Henrietta said. "But he sure isn't going back with you, bitch. Come on, Raven."

"Raven?" Wendy asked, and laughed. "Is that your little pet name, Stan?" She shoved him again, and Henrietta reacted. Grabbing Wendy's arm, she tugged her toward her.

"Leave him alone," Henrietta hissed, dropping Wendy's arm.

"Oh, so you're fighting for him, now?" Wendy asked. "Figures, since he's too chicken to do it himself."

"_He_ may not be able to hit a girl," Henrietta said. "But_ I_ can. So leave us alone." Before Wendy could react, Henrietta grabbed Raven's arm and pushed through the crowd.

Raven's ex called out a few words to them as they left, but they chose to ignore her, and the crowd dispersed, leaving Wendy alone.

"How could you date _her_?" Henrietta asked once they were inside the janitor's closet. "She seems like she has PMS twenty-four-seven." Henrietta tried to joke, but Raven slid to the ground and put his head in his hands. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"It's just - everything seems so...dreamlike," Raven sighed. "Like it's not really happening. I keep thinking I'm gonna wake up and I'll be back in the cafe, only, you guys won't be there to help me, and the cycle will begin all over again."

"You should write a poem." Raven looked up at the chubby girl.

"Huh?"

"Poetry," she stated. "Write a poem. You can speak your thoughts well enough; write them down. We all do it; we each have our own books, and we read them to each other."

"Poetry." Raven thought about it. "Well, maybe I'll try it. But just remember that I'm not Poe or anything."

"Well, technically, you're _in_ a poem," Henrietta said. He gave her an odd look. "Poe's 'The Raven'? What you were named after? That's why we gave you that nevermore shirt. You're a poem to us."

"Oh, yeah, of course!" Raven said. He laughed. "I almost forgot."

"Now, come on," she said, and held out her hand. "The lunch bell's gonna ring in, like, two minutes."

xxx

The whole cafeteria was a mad house. If it weren't for Henrietta there, Raven was pretty sure he'd have people all over him.

Being the best friend of the school's hottest cheerleader (aka Bebe Stevens), Wendy's version of her run-in with Stan had gone all over the school. Her version being: Stan crashed into her and she fell down. He didn't care that she was hurt, and didn't offer to help pick up her books. Then he got his new girlfriend, Henrietta, to fight her off, but in the end, Wendy came out the victor.

But Henrietta scowled at everyone who looked in her and Raven's direction. The latter boy just tried to walk with his head up. The got their lunch and left the cafeteria, going down the hall to the stairs, where they sat. Thorne showed up a minute later, a puzzled look on his face.

"What the hell is going on around here?" he asked Henrietta. Then, to Raven, he said, "You saw Wendy in the halls?"

"Thorne, that's enough," Henrietta scolded. "The bitch is making up rumors. Raven was being nice and helping her pick up her books, and _she's_ the one who acted like a slut."

Thorne decided that that was a good enough explanation for the present, but gave Raven a look that said to tell him about it later. Henrietta ignored it.

"So, the diner officially closes down today," Thorne said, changing the subject. The goths talked for a little while longer, and then settled into a silence. They still had five minutes of lunch left when Thorne's phone started vibrating. Taking a last bite out of his apple, he grabbed the phone and opened it. His eyebrows furrowed as he read and chewed and finally he swallowed. "Evan wants us to go to his house."

"What?" Henrietta asked. "Like, now?"

Thorne nodded. "He said he has a surprise." Thorne gave Raven a look, and the latter got shivers.

"What kind of surprise?" Raven asked. Thorne shrugged, and he looked honest.

"I don't know, but he wants us to ditch and go to his house." The goths stood, threw their trash away and snuck out the building. The gates were locked for 'protection reasons', so they had to jump them.

Henrietta was first, and the boys admired the way she gracefully got herself over the fence, wearing a dress and everything. Raven decided to go next, and threw his bag over the gate to the fat goth girl. He jumped onto the gate, and it rattled and shook as he climbed over it. He threw one leg over and stopped to see if anyone was coming.

"What's the hold-up up there?" Thorne asked, shielding his eyes from the sun while looking up at Raven.

Raven tried to get his other leg over, but lost momentum and couldn't. "Ugh...I think I'm stuck." Thorne rolled his eyes before grabbing Raven's foot and pushing up. The noirette fell over the fence, barely getting caught by Henrietta. "Ow, thanks."

Thorne threw his bag over and climbed and jumped the fence like he'd been doing it for years. Smirking at Raven, he said, "You gotta do it all at once. Just run and jump. If you land on your face, there's always plastic surgery."

Henrietta rolled her eyes before throwing an arm around Thorne's shoulders. The two laughed as she pretended to give him a noogie.

"Alright, alright, let's go see what great adventure Evan has in store for us," Thorne said, shielding his teased-up hair from Henrietta's fist.

It was about thirty minutes later when they rang his doorbell. "Fuck, I am never walking here from school again," Thorne commented as they waited for Evan to answer.

The door opened and Raven's heartbeat quickened at the sight of the trenchcoat Evan wore the night he "saved" him.

"Is Georgie here?" Henrietta asked. Evan shook his head.

"No, I figured it'd be kind of hard to sneak out of a middle school, with all their security." Evan stared at Raven as he said this, and Raven felt self-conscience as the other goths looked toward him. Evan looked away and led them inside.

They went into Evan's room and the oldest goth sat on his piano bench. Henrietta sat in a desk chair and the remaining boys took the bed.

"So...what's up?" Raven asked. Evan gave him a curious look, and Raven looked down to hide his blush. "I mean, you know, why are we here?" He managed to look at Evan as he said this.

"Impatient, are we?" Evan teased, and Raven had to look down again so his red face wouldn't show. "Alright, we'll begin." He turned to the piano and grabbed a small, black metal box. Raven tilted his head as Evan opened it.

Inside, there was a little vile with red liquid, a needle, a black book, and a razor blade. Raven's eyes widened as Evan took out the objects and set them on top of the piano.

Raven looked at Henrietta's and Thorne's faces but they stared blankly at him. He turned back to Evan and saw that the curly-haired goth was staring at him.

"Raven," Evan started. "I am officially inviting you to join our group." He motioned to the things on his piano. Picking up the vial of red liquid, he said, "This is our blood. From when we all first got together. We put it all together so we'd kind of be a part of each other. We were going to ask you to add to it when we were younger..."

Raven put his head down as he recalled the words he said to them the last time they were together. _Screw you guys, I'm going home._

"But now we want you in, because we _know_ that you won't leave us again." Evan stared Raven in the eyes as he said this, and Raven gulped. "Are you in, or no?" All eyes looked at Raven and he took a deep breath before agreeing.

"Yeah."

"Do you want the needle?" Evan asked, holding said object up. "Or the blade?" Raven felt woozy.

"Ugh, which hurts less?" he asked.

"Do you want to get jabbed or sliced?" Thorne put it simply.

"Um...I'll take the blade," Raven said at last. Evan threw the vile to Henrietta, who opened it. Meanwhile, Evan took hold of Raven's wrist and pulled him toward him gently. "Can I look away?"

Evan smiled, actually_ smiled_, and nodded. "On the count of three, okay? One...two-"

"Ow!" Raven cried as he felt the blade cut through his wrist. "You didn't say three!"

"That was the point," Evan said. Raven looked down at his arm, and felt nauseated but amazed at the thick line of blood that was forming. Henrietta pressed the vial against his wrist, which stung, but he watched in awe as his blood mixed with his friends'.

Evan opened the black book, which was blank. He squeezed Raven's arm, causing more blood to come out. He made the blood drip onto the first page of the book. "This is yours now," Evan said. "Your poetry book."

Raven felt a wave of happiness flood his body. They accepted him. Only a week it had been since they had found him a wreck at the small diner, and they accepted him into their group. His blood was mixed with theirs in a vile he hadn't known about until today.

Evan had _smiled_ at him. Smiled, not smirked. Not stared like he was an idiot.

"Okay, that part's done," Evan said. Raven looked questionably at him. "We'll do the final part tonight. Midnight. So you're sleeping over."

Even though it was a school night, and Raven's parents would _never _agree to him spending the night with a twenty-year-old they had never met before, Raven said yes. He couldn't say no to Evan. It was like he had a spell or something that prevented the word.

Still, Raven called his parents and said he was going to hang out with a friend after school and that he'd probably be home after dinner. "_After _dinner?" Sharon had asked. "Stanley, I hope you know it's a school night." But after a little persuasion, and a lie about him studying with Kyle, she agreed.

Raven wondered what she'd say if he told her the _truth_. 'Yeah, hey, Mom. I just mixed my blood with a bunch of goth kids, and now I'm spending the night at a twenty-year-old's house. See ya tomorrow.'

xxx

**Okay, this chapter seemed pretty okay to me. Tell me if it seemed a little rushed. I want to get in a lot of details and don't want to make it seem hurried. Thanks! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Whoa, I cannot stop with this story! It's driving me insane; so many ideas keep popping into my head and I can't just let them SIT THERE! R&R**

xxx

After calling him mom again that night, Raven somehow managed to get her to agree to 'sleeping over at Kyle's'. Still in Evan's bedroom, however, Raven lied right through his teeth.

"Yeah, we're going to bed right now," he said. Thorne coughed suddenly and everyone glared. "No, he's not sick; that was the tv...yes, I'm sure. Alright, I will. Kyle, my mom says hi."

Henrietta, thinking fast, said a muffled 'hi' to Sharon.

"No, goodbye, mom." He shut his phone quickly and sighed. "What a hassle."

"Well, it's getting late," Henrietta said, getting up. "Thorne, Panda, and I are going to the diner one last time before it closes. See ya guys."

"Wait, you're leaving?" Raven asked. He gave Thorne a nervous look. The red-streaked goth gave a little smile before walking out with the others.

"We'll see you at school tomorrow."

Evan coughed and Raven turned to face him. Cracking his neck, Evan turned away and started playing the piano. Raven stood in the middle of the room, staring at the older goth and listening to the song he played. It sounded dark and sad.

"What's that song?" Raven asked, his nervousness going away as he walked over to Evan.

"Something I wrote a long time ago," Evan replied.

"You _wrote_ that?" Raven's mouth fell open. "It's really good."

Evan smirked at him and finished the song. "Do you play piano?"

Raven shook his teased head. "No, but I play guitar sometimes."

Evan smirked at Raven again, and motioned for him to sit on the piano bench with him. "Come here and I'll teach you to play a song."

Raven's nervousness came back for a second, but he ignored it and moved so he was sitting next to Evan.

"Put one hand here," Evan instructed, gently placing Raven's hand on some of the keys. "And put that one there."

He positioned his hands the same way but on his side of the piano.

"Now copy me." He pressed a finger down onto the piano and looked to Raven.

"Which one am I supposed to push?" he asked. Evan placed his finger on Raven's and pushed it down.

"Your fingers are on the same notes as mine," Evan explained. "Just copy my hands."

He played the note again with his pointer finger, and Raven copied. He pressed another note, and so did Raven. In a few seconds, Raven realised he was teaching him "Twinkle Little Star."

"Really?" he asked, but Evan ignored him and continued pressing keys. The younger boy rushed to keep up as Evan played a faster version. "Hey, not so fast." Raven laughed.

As midnight approached, Evan's songs became darker and more evil sounding to Raven. Finally Evan's clock read 12:00am and the curly-haired goth stopped abrubtly.

"What's 'part two' of this thing, anyway?" Raven asked, but was ignored. Evan stood up from the piano and cracked his neck again. "Evan..."  
Evan looked at him and stared, looking annoyed. Raven bit his lip, looking down, and wondered what happened. He suddenly felt Evan's ice-cold hand touch his shoulder. He looked up at his face and Evan had a blank expression. "Get up."

Raven obeyed and stood, looking up at the goth who was almost half a foot taller than himself. Evan put his arms around Raven and leaned close.

The younger boy was taken by surprise as Evan pressed his lips against his own. But he didn't stop the older one; he couldn't ever say no to Evan. He was too...weak.

Evan's hands slid down Raven's back, causing the teen to shiver. Raven gasped as Evan's tongue entered his mouth and said goth's hands grazed over his ass. Raven gripped Evan's dress shirt tightly as Evan picked him up and walked across the room. The older goth dropped Raven onto his bed and looked him over before ripping Raven's shirt off.

Evan bent over Raven and nipped at his stomach, while the latter squirmed and moaned. Evan licked Raven's stomach while taking his own short off. He pressed a hand against Raven's crotch and smirked at his victory.

He unzipped the younger boy's jeans and tugged them off. Raven looked up at him wide-eyed, clutching onto the sheets as Evan pulled his boxers off. He threw them across the room before looking back down at Raven. He then bent down and took Raven's member into his mouth, causing the younger boy to gasp.

"Evan!" he moaned. Evan pleasured him with a dark face, running his hands across Raven's hips as he did. Finally Raven finished and Evan swallowed. "Fuck!"

Raven panted on the bed while Evan took off his own pants. "Alright, my turn," he said. Raven's stomach flipped.

"Evan, I..."

"You _what?"_ The older goth glared at him.

"Be gentle." Evan's face softened and he nodded.

"Okay." He gently flipped Raven onto his stomach. "I don't have lube or anything."

"Well, are you gonna use a condom at least?"

"Might as well."

xxx

Raven cried out in pain as Evan entered him. The older boy bucked _hard_ into him, and Raven's screams became so high he couldn't hear them. But then there was a sudden rush of pleasure and Raven instantly forgot about the pain. "Evan, don't s-stop!"

Evan slowed his pace and lasted a few more minutes before coming. He collasped on top of the smaller boy, pulling out and hearing Raven cry. He brought the younger goth close to him and hugged him as he panted. "Come on, let's go take a shower."

xxxx


	6. Chapter 6

**Goth kids! Chapter 6.**

xxxx

"Ow, my ass," Raven muttered as he rolled over. He nuzzled against Evan, who put a protective arm around him. Raven was tempted to say "I love you", but couldn't make himself say it. What would Evan think?

"It will be sore for a couple days," Evan said.

"Well, good thing it's Friday," Raven muttered. "What time is it? I don't want to miss the bus."

"It's three in the morning; go back to sleep," Evan said, rubbing Raven's back. "I'll drive you."

"Really?" Raven asked, blushing at Evan's touch and his kindness. Evan nodded and yawned.

"Yes, now go to sleep."

Raven again had to restrain from saying the three words he knew were the truth.

xxx

"It's _not_ funny, guys," Raven hissed. He limped his way to the cafeteria line. "It hurts to sit down, people have been laughing at me, I'm so sore!"

Thorne and Henrietta looked serious for a second, then burst out laughing. Raven sighed and rolled his eyes, turning away from them.

"Hey, come on, Rave," Henrietta said, grabbing his shoulder. "We're just playing."

"I know," he said. "But I am in serious _pain_ and you guys are _laughing_ at me."

"Well, we can't help it," Thorne said, stifling a laugh. "You just look funny when you walk."

"I know I do, _Thorne_," Raven sighed. "I've been reminded of that twenty times today."

"Holy crap, there's Wendy and Kyle," Henrietta suddenly said. She pointed to a line a few feet away. Wendy and Kyle were standing close together, talking seriously. They looked toward the group of goths and Wendy touched Kyle's shoulder before whispering something.

"They're talking about you," Thorne said to Raven.

"I don't care," the injured goth spat, turning away and grabbing a juice box. Wendy and Kyle were out of sight now, and the goths got their food and walked out to the halls.

"Raven, what if they're planning something?" Thorne asked, sitting down on the stairs.

"What does it matter?" Raven asked, looking down at the stairs and frowning. He remained standing and ate. "What can they do?"

"Come sit by me," Henrietta said. "We'll talk about something else."

"I would if I could," Raven said. "But I think if I sit down on _those_ stairs, I won't be able to get back up."

The two goths laughed at him, and he threw a fry at them both.

"I'll to kill you," he threatened.

"Oh, better _walk_ away, Henri," Thorne joked. "He might catch up to us!"

The goths laughed again, loud, and Raven rolled his eyes. He limped toward Thorne and the goth starting climbing up the stairs.

"Ha! Try to get me up here!" Thorne taunted. Raven lifted his leg to step up on the first step, but cried out in pain and dropped to his knees.

"Ouch, fuck!" he yelled. He trembled. "I think I'm bleeding." Both goths' faces became pale, paler than the make-up they had on, anyway. Raven laughed. "Just kidding!"

Henrietta sighed and drew him close to her. "Don't scare me like that, jerk!" She gave him a noogie and he laughed. Thorne was shaking as he came down the steps.

"Jesus Christ, I thought I hurt you!" he said, laughing and pinching Raven's cheek. "Now I'm going to have to."

xxx

The goths sat under a tree in the park. Henrietta and Evan were smoking, watching Georgie, who was talking to Ike, a comformist. Thorne was plucking grass and twisting it while Raven walked around the tree, looking up at a bird.

"Like, why's he talking to him?" Henrietta asked in her gothic voice. Evan pursed his lips, taking another drag on his cigarette.

He shrugged. "Beats me." He frowned as Raven began making bird noises. "Maybe he likes him."

"_That_ kid?" Thorne asked, throwing the bits of grass he'd collected. "Yeah right."

"Look at them," Henrietta said, motioning toward the two boys, who were sitting on a bench. Georgie said something and Ike laughed. The little goth smiled, his black-painted lips parting to show his pearly whites.

"So Panda's got a little friend," Thorne said, rolling his eyes. "It doesn't mean he _likes_ him."

"Look at his face, though!" Henrietta said. "He looks all bashful. And I think he's blushing, too."

"It's only a matter of time," Evan sighed, turning his head to glare at Raven, who had started squaking. "Before he invites him into the group." He still glared at Raven as he said this, and the younger goth looked away.

"You're so funny, Georgie!" Ike laughed, slapping his leg. Georgie smiled and felt proud. "How do you come up with your stuff?"

"I don't know," the little goth said, glancing at his friends, who were sitting under a tree, watching him. "It just happens, I guess."

"Well, I'm going to be a magician when I grow up," Ike said. "Maybe you can be a comedian and we can tour the world together."

"Oh, I don't know," Georgie blushed. "I'm not funny enough. And besides, I don't want to be a comedian."

"Well then what _do_ you want to be?" Ike asked impatiently.

"I don't know," the goth said, shrugging. "I haven't decided yet." He hadn't ever really _thought_ about the future. All he saw for his future was living with his friends in a big house, where they'd have a coffee maker and they wouldn't have to worry about conformists.

"Well, you better decide soon," Ike said. "You only have six years until you have to start applying for colleges."

"I don't think I'm going to college," Georgie said.

"What are you talking about?" the young scholar asked. "That's why we're going to school; to prepare us for college."

"Well, my grades aren't the best," Panda admitted. He left out the part about how he never actually _did_ any work the times he was forced to attend class.

"Well, you can still catch up," Ike said. He looked the other boy in the eyes. "You can come to my house and we can study together, if you want." Georgie had to turn his head to hide the blush that was forming on his cheeks. Why was he feeling like this?

"Um, maybe later," Panda said, glancing back at his friends. Henrietta gave a wave and he managed to smile. "Well, I'm going to go now, but I'll see you later."

"Okay, see ya!" Ike smiled at him and Panda flashed his teeth before getting up and walking towards his friends.

"Ooh, look at the new lovebird!" Henrietta said to Panda as he sat down next to her. He glared but there was a blush on his face.

"I'm _not_ a lovebird!" he cried.

"That's not what w_e_ saw!" Thorne teased, receiving a glare from the youngest goth.

xxxx


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay, so I'm gonna have a minor IkeGeorgie thing going on as well as ThorneRavenEvan. :)**

**xxx**

Raven was wide awake at three am. It was only a week after his first "night" with Evan and the curly-haired goth had made love to him again tonight. He was in pain all over again, but that's not why he couldn't go to sleep.

Raven looked into Evan peaceful face, noticing how he snored slighly. He felt affection toward Evan, love maybe.

Evan's arm was wrapped around him, making sure he didn't leave. This is what kept Raven awake. The feeling of the oldest goth's arm around him was making his heart flutter. He leaned forward slowly and placed his lips against Evan's. "I love you," he whispered. Evan stirred before opening his eyes slightly.

He smiled and pulled the younger boy closer, placing a kiss on his forehead. "Go to sleep." Raven obeyed and his breaths became calmer until he fell asleep.

He woke up the next morning to a sharp pain. Groaning, he pulled himself up, Evan's hand falling off of him. "Ow," he moaned, peeking over at Evan to see if he was awake. He groaned again, only to be shoved away by the older goth.

"Go make coffee," Evan ordered, wiping his eyes. He smirked to himself when Raven stood and walked into the kitchen. Well, _limped_ into the kitchen. The curly-haired man lay in bed until his younger lover returned with a cup of joe.

Raven handed the cup to him and collapsed next to him.

"Watch out, you'll spill it!" Evan scolded, but ran a hand affectionately through Raven's hair.

"I'm so thankful it's Saturday," the younger goth groaned. "I don't think I'd be able to sit down at all at school."

"That's sucks," Evan said. "Because we're all going to Henrietta's tonight to read poetry. _Sitting down_."

"I'll just lay on my stomach or something."

xxx

"Raven, do you have a poem yet?" the fat goth girl asked the boy sitting across from her. He shook his head. "Well, you better have one by next Saturday. Panda?"

"Yeah," he said. He opened his book and cleared his throat before reading:

_"Your smile makes my dead heart pump/ Your eyes are as big as the moon/ The way your hair falls perfectly/ reminds me of my doom."_

The room was silent for a while. "I liked how it rhymed," Raven said.

"It sounds too happy," Evan commented, making the youngest frown.

"Is it about Ike?" the question that came out of the girl's mouth made Panda gasp.

"No!" he defended. "It's about...no one!" But Henrietta laughed and sighed.

"Little Georgie's in love."

"I am not! Love is for conformists!" the little goth yelled at her, crossing his arms.

"Okay, okay," she said. "Go ahead, Thorne."

After the goths had read their poems, they sat and talked for a while, laughing every time Raven moaned in pain.

"Poor Raven," Thorne cooed, resting a hand on his friend's back. He rubbed it and the boy smiled up at him. Thorne looked toward Evan, who was holding his cane in his hands, inspecting it. "Are you sure it wasn't _that_ thing he shoved into you?"

Raven's smiled fell into a frown and he rolled his eyes. "I'm sure."

"I'm bored," Panda stated amid the silence that ensued. "Can we do something?"

"Like what?" Henrietta asked, still smiling at the kid.

Panda ignored her expression. His eyes lit up. "Can we play Truth or Dare?"

"What? Why would we play that?" Evan asked. "That's a conformist game."

"Oh, come on," Panda pleaded. "We can make it our game."

"And," Thorne said, winking. "Think of the stuff you can make us do." He moved his eyes toward Raven so Evan would get the point. The tall goth boy sighed and nodded.

"Fine."

Panda giggled and smiled as the goths formed a circle.

"Who goes first?" the chubby goth girl asked.

"Let Evan go," Thorne said. The curly-haired goth sighed before looking around the circle.

"Thorne, Truth or Dare?" he asked boredly.

"Dare me, sucker." Thorne raised his eyebrows and smirked. Evan rolled his eyes before thinking.

"I dare you to, I don't know, just skip me and go."

"Come on, Evan, just make something up," Henrietta said. He glared before giving in.

"Go lick the doorknob or something."

Thorne rolled his eyes and stood, going over to Evan's door and bent down to lick said doorknob.

"Okay, Raven, truth or dare?" he asked when he sat back down.

"Well, let's see," he pondered. "I don't want to lick any _doorknobs_, so truth."

Thorne smiled maliciously. "How old were you when you first had sex?"

"Hey!" Raven cried. "That's personal."

"About a week ago," Evan responded with a smirk, making Raven's face turn red.

"No, I've done it with Wendy before," Raven admitted. "We were fourteen."

Evan's smirk dropped. "I thought you were a virgin."

"In the ass, yes!" Raven exclaimed. "I've never done it with a guy before."

"So, fourteen?" Thorne asked. Raven nodded. "Okay, your turn."

"Panda, truth or dare?" the little goth lighted up after the mature conversation.

"Dare!" he exclaimed.

"I dare you to," Raven looked around the room for inspiration. "Kiss Henrietta."

"Eww!" Georgie said. "But she's a girl!"

"I knew he was gay." Thorne got a glare from the little goth.

"Fine!" he said, and crawled toward the fat girl, placing a kiss on her cheek. "Gross."

The group laughed at Panda's innocence and the twelve-year-old rolled his eyes.

The game continued until it was Evan's turn again. He called on Henrietta.

"Truth or dare?"

"I'll take dare," she stated.

"Fight Raven's ex tomorrow."

The group was silent for a long while.

"_What_?" Raven cried finally.

"You heard."

"Why? Why can't we just ignore her?" Raven asked. "She'll stop bugging us if we just ignore it."

"Quit freaking out," Evan ordered. "Henrietta is what will make her stop bugging us."

The fat girl sat in silence.

**xxx**

**Whew! Sorry it took so long to publish this chapter (a month), but I've been very busy lately. R&R if you like. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 has arrived! This is where the fight scene comes in. A little sad, too.**

**xxx**

Raven rushed past Henrietta and Thorne in the hallways at school. His head was down and he didn't respond to Thorne's greeting.

"Raven? What's wrong?" Henrietta asked, grabbing for the goth's shoulder, but Raven pulled away.

"Leave me alone!" he cried, and Henrietta saw his face. His lip was fat and bloody, and he had a black eye. But before she could speak, he ran down the hallway.

"Did you see his _face_?" Thorne asked, shocked.

"I bet it was that Wendy chick," Henrietta growled. She started off down the hallway in the opposite direction Raven went.

"Henri, wait," Thorne said, grabbing her arm. "What are you doing?"

"You go and follow Raven," Henrietta ordered. "See if he's alright. I'm going to _talk_ to Wendy."

Thorne hesitated, but finally gave in and rushed off to find his friend.

The fat girl continued her search for Raven's ex. She finally found her in the middle of a group of girls. Henrietta pushed her way through the group uas face to face with the skinnier girl.

"What the hell did you do to him?" she asked. The other girl looked confused.

"What are you talking about?" she asked. "Who?"

"You know who!" Henrietta cried, exasperated. "What'd you do to Raven."

"_Raven_? Are you talking about Stan?" Wendy smirked. "I didn't do _anything _to him. But you can ask my boyfriend. Haven't you heard? That creep was totally stalking me and Token doesn't like it when other guys mess with me."

"You think he was _stalking_ you?" Henrietta yelled. "Do you even know what he thinks about you? He hates you!"

"Then why's he always following me?"

"He's not!" Henrietta clenched her jaw. "He's with us all the time."

"Then how do you explain his face?" Wendy asked. "You know what his dad's going to think. He'll probably be embarrassed that his son runs away from fights, instead of taking it like a man."

Wendy fell backwards at the sudden punch to the jaw by the fat girl. She pressed a hand to her mouth and when she pulled it away it had blood on it.

The skinny girl stood and wiped off her mouth. "What's _your_ problem?" She gave the fat girl a shove and Henrietta, being completely off guard, fell against the lockers.

"Cat fight!" someone shouted as Henrietta punched Wendy's jaw again. The ex stumbled and shook her head before swinging for Henrietta. She got the side of her head but Henrietta knocked her down.

"Tell your boyfriend that he better leave him alone." And with that, the chubby goth walked away.

"Raven, come back!" Thorne shouted when he caught sight of the skinny boy. Raven collapsed against a wall and slid down it. As Thorne approached, the boy started sobbing. "What's wrong? What happened?"

The crying boy didn't look up at him. He tried to calm down as he told Thorne what happened. "My dad moved out last night," he started and new tears formed in his eyes.

"Did he hit you?" Thorne asked, sitting down next to his friend and putting an arm around him.

Raven shook his head. "No, Token did."

"Why?"

"I don't know," Raven sobbed. "Wendy told him to, I guess." He pressed his head against his knees. "I'm just so sick of this. I can't take it anymore!"

"Stan?"

Both boys' heads turned at the sound of the voice. Standing there with his books under his arm was Kyle. The books dropped when he saw the raven's face.

"Stan, what the hell happened?" The jew ran toward the two boys, kneeling down in front of his past best friend. He grabbed Stan's face and forced him to look at him. "Talk to me!"

"Hey, leave him alone!" Thorne exclaimed, but didn't do anything.

"Stan, tell me what happened," Kyle urged, looking into the teen's eyes.

The raven took a deep breath.

xxx

**Oooh, wonder what happens next ;D**


	9. Chapter 9

**Mua ha ha, everything is coming together, especially in this chapter.**

**xxx**

"I'm so sorry, Stan," Kyle said, hugging his best friend. The half-red-headed goth looked self-conscious. Stan had just explained everything to Kyle, leaving out _some_ of the unimportant details, for obvious and embarrassment-preventing reasons. "You need to go tell the principal."

"Are you kidding?" Thorne spoke up, after being ignored for a while. "That'll just fuel that stupid jock's hatred."

"The principal can help him!" Kyle told the goth. "You guys probably want this to happen to him."

"Excuse me?" Thorne glared at the jew. "You think we planned this?"

"Guys, stop!" the raven cried out. "Kyle, chill. They're my friends."

"Look what they're doing to you, Stan!" Kyle exclaimed.

"Kyle, they're helping me," Stan told his friend. "I've actually been happy these past few weeks. Well, as happy as I can be without you as my friend." He looked sheepishly at the jew, who smiled slightly.

"I've missed you too, Stan, but it just gets hectic, with you and Wendy in that relationship."

"I'm not with her anymore, Kyle," Stan said, looking his best friend in the eyes. "These guys helped me move on."

Thorne smiled knowingly and chuckled. "What can I say? I'm just a magnet."

He gave the raven a kiss, much to Kyle's surprise. "Wait, so you're gay?"

"Bi," both boys answered in unison. Thorne commented, "Can't resist Henrietta."

"Oh, wow," Kyle said, then shook his head. "Wait, so you and Wendy are through for sure?"

Stan motioned toward his fat lip. "Uh, _yeah_. I'm _pretty_ sure we're through."

"Oh no," Thorne said suddenly. "Henri went to go fight Wendy. Should we stop her?"

Stan and Kyle looked at each other with wild expressions. "Duh!"

The three got up to run toward where they thought the girls would be, but knocked into Henrietta while turning the corner. All the boys fell backward, almost ricocheting off of the chubby girl.

"Where's Wendy?"

"Raven?" Henrietta looked puzzled. "Why?"

"Did you fight her?" the raven asked desperately.

"I pushed her around. Why?" Henrietta asked, pulling up the skinnier boy.

Raven groaned. "Nothing, it doesn't matter anyway."

"Who are you?" the girl asked, seeing Kyle.

"I'm his best friend." Kyle looked wearily at the fat goth.

"The one who dumped Raven?" she asked, shoving said boy aside and heading for the jew.

"Henri, stop! We're friends again!" The raven pulled on her arm. She looked at him incrediously.

"Do you want to fill me in?" she asked impatiently. "Because I have no idea what the hell's going on here!"

"Guys, can we _please_ not tell Evan about this?" Raven asked from the backseat. Thorne and Henrietta exchanged glances before turning around to look at the injured boy.

"Rave, we have to," Henrietta said. "You know Evan's going to freak."

"I can just make something up!" the backseater cried. Kyle put an arm aound him.

"Calm down, Stan," he said. "Who's Evan?"

"A friend."

The car was silent. The two goths up front quiet because they knew their Raven hadn't told Kyle about his and Evan's "love".

"So, no one tell him, okay?" Raven pleaded as they pulled into the oldest goth's driveway.

The goths sighed before nodding.

"Fine, but _you're_ going to tell him soon, okay?"

"Okay." The newest goth sighed in relief.

"What the _hell_ happened to you?" Evan asked, grabbing his lover roughly. He looked at his face as he waited for an answer. "Well?"

"Hey, stop that!" Kyle shouted, pushing Evan away.

"Who the fuck are you?" Evan yelled, knocking the jew aside. "Get out of my house!"

"Evan, stop!" Raven cried, trying to pull away. "He's my friend, and you're hurting me!"

Evan's mouth dropped open. The younger boy had never talked to him that way before. Without thinking, he flung his hand at Raven. There was a loud _slap!_ and everyone froze.

Raven's cheek had a bright red handprint on it, and said boy gently put a hand up to it. He looked up at the older goth, trembling.

"Raven..." Evan whispered. He released his grip on the younger boy, who pushed away and ran out the door.

"Nice going, dumbass!" Kyle called, racing after his best friend.

The two other goths stood nervously, looking everywhere but at Evan.

Finally, Henrietta stared at him. "You didn't mean it, Evan."

She grabbed Thorne gently, and led them out of the room.

**xxx**

**Drama!**


	10. Chapter 10

**This chapter's mainly about Evan, so hold tight.**

**xxx**

Evan pulled on his curly hair, throwing himself onto his bed. _How could he be so stupid?_

He saw Raven all beat up and sad and he didn't know what to do. His first thought was that that red head had done it, but then he wondered why the jew would be in his house if he had hurt Raven.

But he still freaked out.

And now Raven hated him, the others were gone, and he still had no idea what had happened at their school.

Sighing, he grabbed a cigarette from his pocket and lit it, inhaling it deeply.

He chuckled lightly, picking up Raven's poetry book he'd given him.

Opening it up, he skimmed the teen's writings of sadness and hopelessness. He began reading a couple, smiling at Raven's words.

He stopped reading when he saw a love poem.

"What's this doing in here?" Evan asked aloud. "I told him none if this love crap!" But he read the poem silently, stopping every now and then and trying to comprehend the scribbles.

Finally he closed the book, laid back on his bed and sighed.

_He fucking loves me_, the oldest goth thought. _He loves me and I hit him..._

The curly-haired goth sat up in his bed and sighed. What did he care? Love was for conformists.

But Raven was different, wasn't he?

_Great_.

Evan stood from his bed, grabbing his trench coat and cane and shoving Raven's book into one of the pockets.

Walking down the road, Evan looked left and right for Raven's house. _Where the hell does he live?_

Angrily, he shouted the teen's name. People stared, and he glared at them, threatening them with his cane.

He looked for another hour, before giving up. He walked away angrily, smashing his cane against the ground as he went.

"Evan?" The curly-haired goth turned at the sound of his name.

"Georgie, have you seen..." Evan stopped speaking when he saw his friend.

The littlest goth blushed. "This is Ike." He held up his hand, showing Ike's linked with it. "We're, um, going to study at his house."

Evan smiled slightly, before shaking his head. "Georgie, have you seen Raven?"

The little goth's smile fell. "No, why? Is he in trouble?"

Evan sighed. "No. Well, maybe. I don't know, but you haven't seen him at all?"

Both boys shook their heads.

xxx

Evan kicked snow angrily out of his path as he walked toward the bench in front of Spark's pond. He sat down on the bench, throwing his cane far. It almost landed in the water, and looked like it'd fall in any minute, so he reluctantly stood to go retrieve it.

Then he saw him.

Raven was sitting across the pond, his back to Evan. Like his cane, Raven was sitting hear the water.

The tall goth almost shouted to Raven, but didn't want the teen to run off again. So he hurriedly grabbed his cane and started his run around the pond.

Raven turned and saw him the last minute, as Evan neared him.

The teen gasped and tried to stand, but ended falling backwards. To Evan's surprise and horror, Raven slipped into the freezing water.

The curly-haired teen dove and caught the teen's hand before he went completely under, pulling him up and out.

"Get away from me!" Raven cried as Evan pulled him into his lap. He kicked and struggled and squirmed. Evan could still see the red mark he'd left on Raven's wet cheek, but held strong.

"Stop!" Evan shouted, forcing Raven's back to the ground and pinning his wet body there. "Raven...I'm sorry, okay? It was an accident."

The teen was silent for a minute, looking everywhere but at Evan with a dull look. "I know," he finally said.

Evan waited for him to say more, but the raven was silent. "Well?" he asked angrily, subconsciously pressing harder on Raven.

"_What_?" Raven asked bitterly, shaking. His expression softened and he sighed. "I know, you want the whole explanation."

Evan sighed too and released his rough grip on the teen, allowing him to sit up.

"I got beat up today," the boy started, and Evan growled.

"By who?"

"Wendy's boyfriend," the boy answered, "but that's not important." He took a deep breath. "My dad left last night."

"Rave..."

Evan pulled him closer, and this time the teen allowed himself to be pulled into the older goth's lap, welcoming the heat of Evan's body as he shivered. "My dad never hit me, but when you did...I don't know, you reminded me of him."

"Sorry..."

"It's okay," Raven said, still shivering from the wetness. "Just...promise that you won't do it anymore?"

"Raven, that was only because I was mad-"

"Then get anger management," Raven interrupted, looking up into Evan's eyes.

"It was just a one-time thing," Evan answered, but sighed when Raven looked away, hurt. "But I'll go."

The teen smiled up at the older goth, who leaned down to kiss him.

"Now, come on, you're wet," Evan said, standing up and helping Raven stand.

The older goth grabbed at Raven's shirt, hoisting it over his head. "Cold!" he cried. The older goth took off his trench coat and placed it over the teen, before undoing Raven's belt and pulling his pants off.

"At least you're out of the wet clothes," Evan commented, picking up Raven in his arms and starting to walk.

"Evan," Raven said after a while of walking. "I've been thinking. You're twenty, and I'm only sixteen. Isn't what we _do_ kind of illegal?"

"What are you talking about?" Evan asked, looking at Raven. They were in town now, rushing past people, who stared at the odd scene.

"When we _do...it_, you know?" Raven said, but Evan's stare remained the same. Raven sighed. "When we have..._sex_." He whispered the last word, but people still turned their heads.

Evan's eyes opened wide and he glared at the people around them before rushing toward his house.

Once inside, he chuckled.

"Smooth," he said, and Raven glared. "Alright. Yes, it's illegal, but it's _fun_."

"You could go to jail for being a pedophile!"

"The only way I'd go to jail is in a body bag," Evan replied. "So don't worry."

Raven rolled his eyes as Evan placed kissed on him. "Yeah, because going to jail is so conformist."

**xxx**

**Muah. There you go, my pretties!**


	11. Chapter 11

"Are you _sure_ you want to come over to _my_ house?" Raven asked his goth friends. Thorne slid his arms around the teen's waist.

"Of course we do!" the red-headed goth exclaimed. He leaned close and whispered, "Evan's house gets old sometimes, you know?"

"I heard that, _Dylan_," Evan said, prying said goth off of Raven and slipping his own arms around the teen.

"If you two are going to be fighting like that in Raven's house," Henrietta warned. "I'm gonna kick both your asses."

Raven chuckled, trying to free himself from the oldest goth's grip. "Well, let's go then."

xxx

"Oh, hello, Stanley," Mrs. Marsh greeted as her son entered the house. "How was your day at- oh my god! What happened to your face?" She dropped the magazine she was reading and rushed to her only son, gripping his face.

"Ouch, Mom! Cut it out!" He pulled away from her, blushing. He motioned to his friends. "This is Evan, Thorne, Henrietta, and Georgie."

"Oh, hello there." She viewed them for a moment, before returning to her son. "Just what happened to your face, Stanley?"

"Nothing, Mom, just some jerk," Raven muttered, his face getting red at his mother's over-protectiveness.

"Who? Did you tell the principal? Who is it?" Sharon was frantic now. Stan sighed and, despite his embarrassment, placed a kiss on his mother's cheek.

"Relax, Mom," he said. "I didn't see who did it, but I'll tell the principal if it happens again, okay?"

"Are you sure?" Mrs. Marsh asked.

"Yes, Mom." He gave her another kiss. "Me and my friends are going upstairs, okay?"

"Alright," she said reluctantly. "But I want to hear the whole story tonight."

"Fine."

"Oh, and try to be quiet," Sharon said. "Shelly's taking her nap."

xxx

"Who's Shelly?" Evan asked as soon as they were in Raven's room.

"The most demonic force in the universe," the teen answered. "AKA, my older sister."

"Is she that bad?" Henrietta asked, hand on hips.

"She ran me over with a lawn mower before!" Raven defended. "If that's not evil, I don't know what is."

"Nice room," Thorne commented. Posters of metal bands covered the walls, and he had candles next to his bed. The group stepped over piles of clothes as they went for Raven's bed.

"So, what do you wanna do?" Raven asked, grabbing a pillow and setting it on his lap.

"Well, _you_ can definitely clean your room," Henrietta joked, and the goths laughed.

"Shut the fuck up!" they heard a voice scream from another room.

"Is that your sister?" Thorne whispered.

"Yeah." Raven rolled his eyes. "She sleeps during the day and stays up all night, keeping _me_ awake!" He said this so she'd hear him.

"What?" They heard her get out of bed and stomp down the hall. She stood in the open doorway, glaring. Her brother gave her the same look.

Then Shelly noticed the goths. She glared at them, too, stopping at Evan. Her eyes softened.

"Weren't you in my English class?" she asked. Evan's eyes widened.

"I don't know..." he said. "I never went to class."

"I remember you, fag, so you must have been in one of my classes," Shelly said. Evan glared at the name she called him.

"Well, I never went to school, _freak_, so you must be thinking of someone else."

"Just ignore her, Evan," Raven said, flipping off his sister.

"Evan? Yeah, you sat in the back all of the time," Shelly said. "Took _my_ spot."

"Whatever," Evan said.

"Leave us alone, Shelly," Raven told his sister. "I never bother you when Skylar come over."

"Shut your mouth, turd," she said. He flipped her off.

She crossed the room and smacked him upside the head. "Ow! I didn't open my mouth!"

She went to hit him again, but Evan grabbed her wrist.

They struggled for a few moments, Raven sighing and holding his head up with his hands.

"Fine," Shelly finally said, when she saw that Evan was too strong for her. She glared at Stan. "I'll get you later, fag."

The goths were silent for a long time. Thorne tried to break the silence.

"So, she was in your English class?"

**xxx**

**Sorry for such a short chapter. I just wanted to introduce Stan's family. **

**PS: More IkexGeorgi coming soon!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry for the horribly long wait! To make it up, this chapter will be all about IkexGeorgie!**

**xxxx**

"So, where do you want to start?" Ike asked as him and his new friend sat down on the floor in Ike's room.

Georgie shrugged. "I don't know."

"Well, what subject do you need help in?"

"Math, I guess."

"What math are you in?" Ike asked. "I'm in pre-algebra."

"I don't know," the goth said, shrugging. "I think I'm in standard seventh grade math."

"Well, that's okay," Ike said, smiling. Georgie blushed. "Get out your homework and I'll help you with it."

"Um, I have this from last week," Georgie said, blushing again.

"Fractions?" Ike took the paper. "These are easy!"

"No they're not," Georgie said, and laughed a little.

"Of course they are, I'll show you."

xxx

"Are you boys hungry?" Mrs. Broflovski asked, peeking into the doorway. Ike and Georgie had just finished all of the goth's homework and were now sitting on the canadian's bed.

"Yeah," Ike responded. "What are we having for dinner?"

"I don't know," the fat woman said. "What so _you_ want, Georgie?"

The goth blushed. "I don't know."

"Can we have pizza?" Ike asked. "Please, Mom?"

"How about that fish we have in the freezer?" the Jewish woman asked.

Ike sighed. "Whatever."

"Alright. Dinner will be ready in about an hour," she said. "Are you staying for dinner, Georgie?"

The goth shrugged and looked to Ike.

"Come on, Georgie, you can stay," the canadian said. He whispered, "The fish isn't _too_ bad."

The goth laughed. "Okay. Thank you."

After the fat woman had left, Ike said, "Do you want to spy on my brother?"

"Spy?" Georgie had done this before, although not on purpose.

Just a few times when Evan and Henrietta talked about things when they didn't know Georgie was in the room. Or recently, like when Raven would slip his hand into Evan's when he thought no one was looking.

"Sure."

So the two boys snuck out of Ike's room and tip-toed down the hall.

Kyle's door was closed, so they pressed their heads against the wall, trying to listen for any sounds.

"Yeah, he's with that guy right now." Kyle sounded like he was on the phone. They pressed harder into the door. "No, Kenny, the tall one. The one with the curly hair."

"Evan?" Georgie whispered. Ike looked at him and smiled.

"No, I don't know his name." There was a long pause. "Shut up!" Kyle laughed. Both boys raised their eyebrows. "No, he's not." There was another short pause. "Stan wouldn't do that; he's not his type." Another pause. "Because I just know, Ken."

"What is he talking about?" Ike whispered. Georgie shrugged, pressing even harder into the door.

"Are you even sure if Stan's-" Kyle seemed to be cut off. After a pause, he said, "Nuh-uh, did he tell you that?" Kyle sighed. "Then how can you be sure?"

The boys heard Kyle walk around the room. They held their breaths when he came close to the door.

"If Stan was gay, he would have told me by now, don't you think?"

Ike backed away from the door, covering his mouth and trying not to laugh. Georgie smiled but tried to hear more.

"Well, I'm his best-" the jew paused. "Hold on, Ken."

Suddenly, Kyle's door handle started moving. Immediately Georgie jumped back and, grabbing Ike, rushed down the hall and into the canadian's room.

They did this silently, but they waited, holding their breaths, for Kyle to come down the hall.

But he didn't. Instead, they heard his door close and lock. Soon Kyle's muffled voice was heard again next door.

The two boys held released their breaths and sighed.

"That was fast thinking, Georgie," Ike said, patting the goth's back. Georgi blushed at the touch but smiled.

"Thanks."

xxx

Kyle was giving Ike dirty looks all through dinner, but said nothing.

The fish was horrible, but Georgie didn't want to be ruse, so he ate what he could without becoming sick.

Sheila asked questions all through dinner, about school, friends, and other things that were awkward for Georgie to answer to.

After dinner, however, Ike walked Georgie out, and they stood on the canadian's porch.

"Tonight was fun, huh?" Ike asked. Georgie nodded, smiling. "Maybe we should hang out again sometime."

"Okay."

"How about tomorrow after school?" Ike asked.

"Sure."

"Where do you want to meet up?"

"I don't know," Georgie said. "Stark's pond is nice and quiet."

"Yeah! And maybe we can ice skate!"

"I don't have skates," Georgie said, blushing.

"That's okay, we can use our feet."

"Okay."

"So, I'll see you tomorrow!"

"Okay."

"Bye, Georgie," Ike said, lightly punching the goth's shoulder.

"Bye, Ike."

The jewish canadian went into his house and Georgie started running.

He ran all the way home, where he crawled in through his window and flopped down on his bed, sighing happily.

He could hardly wait for tomorrow.

**xxx**

**These two are so cute! Although this chapter wasn't very GeorgiexIke-like, the friendship was there.**


	13. Chapter 13

Raven ran as fast as he could toward Evan's house. He was late. Super late.

Almost an hour and a half late.

He was supposed to have been at Evan's at midnight; it was almost one-thirty in the morning. He had fallen asleep, stupidly.

His phone was dead, so he couldn't call the oldest goth, only hope that Evan wasn't too mad.

He turned the corner and rushed down Evan's street.

Raven was out of breath by the time he reached the curly haired goth's door, and waited to catch his breath before knocking.

A tall figure opened the door, standing and staring at the teen.

"You're late."

"I know, Evan, I'm so sorry, I fell asleep, and I would have called, but-"

"Enough." The voice was harsh and Raven bit his lip, somthing he hadn't done in a while. "I don't want to hear your excuses. Get the fuck inside."

_What happened to the nice Evan?_ Raven wondered as he sulked, following the older boy inside the house. "Evan?"

The goth ignored him, going into the kitchen. Raven didn't follow him, but sat down on the couch.

Evan came back into the livingroom, a cup of black coffee in his hands.

"Evan, I'm sorry-"

"Shut up." Evan sat down on the opposite side of Raven on the couch, and sipped his coffee.

Tears welled up in Raven's eyes and he wiped them on his sleeve.

"Quit crying."

"Fuck you," Raven whispered, standing up.

"What?" Evan asked, getting up off the couch.

"Fuck you, Evan!" Raven screamed. "I'm sick of this! What happened to you? Ever since you hit me you've changed!"

Evan's jaw clenched and he made his hands into fists. "_I've _changed, huh?" He took a step toward Raven, and the teen flinched. "You don't even know me, you little bitch!"

He took another step toward Raven.

"You don't know what I've been through!" Evan yelled, taking another step toward the teen. "When I hit you, it reminded me that I had a _dad_! That he used to hit my mom and me."

"I'm sorry, Evan, but it wasn't _my_ fault!" Raven screamed back, and Evan raised his arm. Raven gasped, but stood strong. "Go on, Evan. Hit me. As soon as you do, I'm leaving you, _for good."_

Raven closed his eyes and waited for a hard punch. But it never came.

He opened his eyes and saw that the older goth had turned around. His shoulders were shaking.

"Evan?" Raven's eyes went wide and he reached out for him. "Evan, I'm sorry...I-"

"I'm sorry, Raven," Evan said, turning around and grabbing the younger boy, pulling him close and squeezing him.

Raven had never seen this side of him, had never seen him cry like this. "What's wrong, Evan?"

"What you said," Evan explained, silencing his sobs. "Those were the exact same words my mom said to my dad before we left him."

"I'm sorry, Evan, for everything." Raven hugged Evan tightly. The older boy put his chin on top of Raven's head, running his hands down his back. "I didn't mean to do this to you."

"You didn't do anything, Rave." Evan said. "You helped me, though."

"Just like you helped me," Raven said. Evan leaned down and kissed his lips, smiling.

"I have to ask you something," Evan said, breaking away from the kiss. "If I hit you, would you have left?"

"Evan, it's okay," Raven said. "I knew you wouldn't do it, and we can get you help-"

"Would you have left me?" Evan asked again, looking into Raven's eyes.

"I would've had to, Evan."

"Good."

The two boys hugged again, before Evan pushed Raven down onto the sofa.

"I love you, Raven."

"I love you, too."

**xxxx**

**Ugh, sorry for the shortness of this chapter. I'm so busy, and I've got that Request fic going on, plus Someday Soon(StanxGregory), and I really wanna write some more Stanman one-shots.**

**But I still enjoy doing all the writing. Espacially this fic. For some reason, I'm drawn to the goths.**

**:D))))))**

**R&R please and thank you!**


	14. Chapter 14

**It's been soooooo long since I've updated this, but it shall be continued. :D**

**xxx**

Raven found that he didn't much care for Wendy anymore. Actually, now that he thought back, he didn't know what he ever really saw in her. He'd never really been interested in politics; she'd warped his mind to think he actually wanted to get into that mess, but now he knew differently. Evan didn't like politics, so neither did Raven.

In fact, he found that he didn't like a lot of things he thought he did.

But he knew that he liked Evan, maybe even loved him.

In fact, things were starting to look up again. He and Kyle were friends again - the redhead had explained that he just hated seeing him upset all the time over a girl. But now that Raven didn't have to worry about Wendy anymore, Kyle had been more friendly towards him. He still didn't approve of his and Evan's relationship, but only because the tall goth was so much older than his best friend.

"He could get into a lot of trouble, um, you know, doing whatever you guys are doing," Kyle had said one day while Raven was over at his house. The noirette just shrugged.

"We know, we're being careful."

Kyle was still uneasy about it, but he tried not to show his discomfort, afraid Stan would get offended again. "So, are you still going to dress like that? Or...what."

"I like dressing like this," Raven answered.

"Are you still going to act all goth?"

"Hey, goths can be happy sometimes, too," the blue-eyed teen said. "You should see Thorne when he's off his pills. That guy's hilarious sometimes."

"That little goth kid's dating my brother," Kyle said, obviously confused about it. "I don't know why. I didn't think goths were capable of loving."

"I think Evan loves me," Raven blurted out. "He told me yesterday."

"Really? How? I mean, why? I mean, whatever, forget it." Kyle fell back on his bed and sighed. "I think Ike really likes...whatever his name is."

"Georgie."

"Yeah, him. He's always talking about him," Kyle said. "Not in front of my mom, of course. She'd freak if she knew Ike was gay. I know I did. I thought he was too young to even be interested in anyone."

"You liked Nichole when we were younger than him," Raven reasoned. "In _this_ town, I'm surprised Ike and Georgie weren't dating back in kindergarten."

Kyle shook his head. He didn't like to think of his brother liking anyone. He was still having trouble dealing with Stan dating a guy. "I can't believe you're gay."

"I'm not gay, dude!" Raven argued, looking shocked. "I still like girls, remember?"

"Hopefully not Wendy," Kyle muttered. Raven heard the comment and chuckled softly.

"No, not Wendy," he said. "I was thinking more along the lines of Henrietta, actually."

"Oh, God. What's so special about her?" Kyle was still uneasy about the chubby goth since she almost beat him up.

Stan chuckled again. "Have you seen her boobs, dude?"

"Gross, Stan."

"Are you sure _you_'_re_ not gay?" Kyle sat up.

"Yes, I'm sure. I don't think I'm attracted to anyone."

"That's weird."

"You're the one who's in a polygamous relationship, dude."

"True."

Since then, Raven would take turns hanging out with his different groups of friends, since the goth kids didn't exactly want to warm up to the conformists. Evan had started getting anger management, even though he hated it. But Raven liked it when he went, so Evan kept going. Of course, he made Raven pay him back after each class.

And Raven was happy to oblige.

**xxx**

**Sorry it was so short, but it was time to end the story. I don't know why it took me **_**this**_** long to end it, but...there ya go. I might do some more goth one-shots in the meantime. I forgot how much I loved them. heartheartheart.**


End file.
